


From an MMORPG Team To a Real Life Relationship

by Ricks395



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Coldflashwave, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricks395/pseuds/Ricks395
Summary: Leonard Snart, Barry Allen, and Mick Rory all played a sci-fi video game together online. It takes a long time for them to build up to meeting in real life. When they finally do it's perfect.





	From an MMORPG Team To a Real Life Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I fell head over heals into this ship recently and had to right an AU. I hope you like it!

Leonard Snart stared at the ground. They had said coffee at ten AM. He was fifteen minutes early.

He really wasn't sure why he had agreed to meet these 2 in real life. He half expected two teenage mean girls to show up and laugh in his face. He'd worn the pale blue shirt he had told them he'd be wearing under a black button up. Technically he hadn't lied to them, just failed to mention the button up.

Every time the bells hanging on the door jingled he jerked to attention and looked at the door. And every time he had to remind himself that he was more than ten minutes early.

Five minutes to ten a broad-shouldered man strode in and walked quickly up to the counter. Leonard noticed the sweatshirt that the man had tossed over one arm, obviously trying to keep it slightly concealed. It was burgundy. The same color sweatshirt his MMORPG teammate had said he'd be wearing. That had to be Mick.

He was doing something similar to Leonard. Claimed a seat that wasn't directly in front of the door but had an eyeliner so that he could see it. Tossed the sweatshirt onto the seat behind him. He just hadn't gotten there as early as Leonard.

It hit ten and Leonard stayed where he was, smiling to himself as he saw Mick nervously check his phone for the time. Probably check their group message in the chat app.

Then both of their phones went off. Leonard’s was on vibrate but Mick’s had the flamethrower sound effect from their game set as his message tone.

Lucky Streak: I promise I'm coming, I'm just running late.

Leonard smirked as he watched Mick shift and try to subtly glance around the cafe. He was holding a large hot coffee, blowing on it to distract himself. Len couldn't help but smile wider as he realized that Mick was cute. They had all teased each other before, gotten close enough to talk about deep shit in the group chat. It really did feel like they were all dating.

But they had all decided to meet as they all slowly realized the feelings involved in texting people personal shit for hours every day.

So, Leonard picked up his ice latte and decided to put Mick out of his misery. “He's always late. No matter how far in advance we plan a campaign. Always at least five minutes late.”

He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his button up to expose the blue shirt. Mick shot him a glare. “You were already here and didn't say anything?”

“I wanted to make sure it was you- the ring tone really confirmed it.” He tried to keep his smirk on even though his confidence was rocked slightly by Mick’s aggression.

Mick nodded and then looked pointedly at the seat in front of him. “So… do we introduce ourselves?”

Leonard shrugged with a small smile, “Well, we already know each other names but…” He stuck out his hand to shake. “Leonard Snart, accountant by day. Freezeray wielding man from the planet Ventule by night.”

Mick slowly smiled and shook his hand in return, “Michael Rory, realtor by day. Flamethrower wielding man from Marsban by night.”

“Nice to actually meet you.” Leonard toyed with the straw in his latte and found himself studying Mick.

Mick was doing the same. His eyes roving over Len in a way Len hadn't expected but was completely flattered by.

“It's so crazy that the newb got us to this point. I mean, we've been gaming together for years online and then a month of gaming with Barry and we start chatting outside the game. A couple months later we’re...here!” Leonard sighed and shook his head.

Mick shook his head too and nodded toward Leonard's drink. “What'd you get?”

“Iced vanilla latte with almond milk and an extra espresso shot. Want a sip?” He slid it across the table.

Mick offered his after taking a sip to make sure it wasn't too hot. “Mine’s a lumberjack latte.”

Leonard took a sip and raised his eyebrows, “What's in that? It's delicious.”

“Couple shots of espresso, couple flavors, cinnamon shaker. Changes a little bit with each barista and each cafe. It's a pain when I get one that's not familiar with it and I have to try to walk them through it.”

They swapped back and sat for a moment in silence. They both sipped their drinks and every once in a while nervously smiled at each other.

The clock ticked by and fifteen minutes later a skinny guy who looked to be in his mid twenties strode in and looked around the cafe. When his eyes landed on Mick and Leonard a huge grin flashed across his face. He walked over and threw his arms around Leonard first then around Mick. Then slid behind Mick and grabbed the inside chair.

“It's so good to finally see you guys! I was so scared when neither of you said anything to my ‘I'm late like always text’ but then I figured you were just talking to each other which it’s kind of good because like you knew each other first so it makes sense that you'd get to actually meet first, right? What'd you guys order? I always have trouble deciding.” He spoke at a mile a minute, seemingly unfazed by the mouth-slightly-open flustered looks of the two older men.

Without overly thinking about it Mick nudged his mug toward the kid, “Lumberjack latte.”

“Thanks Mick, what's in it?” He sipped it and made a slight face, “Espresso!”

“A double shot actually.” Mick said with a smirk.

Leonard nudged his toward Barry, smiling a little in anticipation. “Vanilla latte, the way I like it.”

Barry took a sip and made the face again. This time shooting a playful glare at Leonard. “The way you like it is with lots of espresso, isn't it Lenny?”

Leonard's eyebrows went up in surprise and he blushed a little. Only his sister had ever gotten away with calling him Lenny outloud. These two had done it for months in their group chat. He had mentioned that before, in the texts, but then given them a pass for it after admitting his feeling one night after his sister got him drunk in an attempt to find him a hook up at a club.

“Sorry, that’s-it was just habit, but it's too fast since we're just meeting in real life. Right?” Barry offered carefully looking between Mick and Leonard.

Mick raised eyebrows and looked at Leonard with a slightly searching look.

Leonard bit his lip and shook his head. “You’re the guys I’ve been talking to for almost a year in a group chat. I spilled my guts to you a few weeks ago. I don’t think it’s too fast, it’ll just take some getting used to.”

Mick gave a slight nod with a small smile.

“Mick you haven’t said a word since I sat down.” Barry observed, then swiped his mug and took another sip. This time the face was a little less dramatic.

“We both know Mick is the observant one, he’s always hanging back, telling us the best plan of attack on space monster hide aways.” Leonard offered with a smile, “Like that IRL too, aren’t you?”

Mick smiled and shrugged, “Look, guys, I just want to say outloud here, with all of us sitting in the same place-” He paused and swallowed a sip of coffee nervously- “I’ve trusted you two with a lot. Told you about the anger issues, about my issues with my parents, about a lot. You’re important to me.”

Barry reached out a tentative hand and rested it on Mick’s shoulder. Leonard’s hand reached out without him overly thinking about it and wrapped around Mick’s forearm.

“Look, I’ve never been anything but the quiet guy who’s ‘too shy’ to talk to girls. With you guys- it’s different.” He stared down at his hands and shook his head with a small laugh. “With you two I can be more myself than I ever was able to be before and I’m terrified of it and terrified for other people to know about it. But, I’m pretty sure it’s going to be worth it.”

“You’re leading up to something Mick, what’s up?” Barry asked, tilting his head.

“This is super fast and I totally understand if you want to wait and see. But, I was searching for a house for a group of college kids and I found a perfect four bedroom, two and a half bathroom house with a huge kitchen, laundry room in the mud room between the house and garage. There’s two floors plus storage space in the attic and basement.” It all came out in a rush that Mick felt like he couldn’t stop. “And I- I knew that you were looking for new housing at the end of next month and Len has been whining about the placement of the cat litter in his apartment for a while.”

Barry’s face lit up and he threw his arms tightly around Mick, “That’d be so perfect! If we felt the need we could start out in all different bedrooms and eventually turn those into offices!”

Leonard sat contemplating quietly, sipping his coffee.

“There’s two months to think about it, Len. No pressure and I mean, I could afford the place by myself off the commision of this lease with the college kids and selling my condo, so me and Barry could move in at first then you could join us after a while when you’re more comfortable” Mick offered, shrugging. “Or you could wait and see and decide otherwise. There’s no pressure what so ever.”

Barry jumped in, “And if you have more time on your lease then we could do like a soft move in with you and you could still use your place most of the time.”

Then Leonard smirked and held a hand up to stop them both. “You two are so quick to jump to conclusions. I think it’s not a bad idea. Lisa’s been looking for a new place because her landlord sucks and I own my place so I could just rent it out to her, we’d have another source of income, I wouldn’t be as worried about her. I just have one concern.”

“And that is?” Mick tilted his head, trying to hide his giant smile.

“Barry, how does Flash feel about cats? And Mick, do you think Heatwave will be okay with more animals in the house?”

Mick nodded with a smile, “I actually figured one of the extra bedrooms could be Heatwave’s room and my real estate office. I wanted to get him a bigger tank since he’s about to hit five years old and that would look pretty great in the one bedroom that’s downstairs. Also, his tank would be so far off the ground that the other animals probably wouldn’t see him.”

“Your cats might get annoyed by Flash but he’ll just be curious about them and we can teach him to stay out of the litter box and cat food.” Barry was beaming. “He’s a smart little mutt and he’ll learn his new boundaries fast!”

Leonard smiled then and gave a slight nod. “I think maybe we should go on a few dates and spend a lot more time together in real life in the next couple months. Visit the house to make sure it actually is as perfect as Flamethrower thinks it is. But, I definitely want to give you a probably.”

They sat and talked for a long time after that. Mick sent off messages inquiring about the house. And they all shared more picture of their pets. Leonard’s cats, Captain and Cold, were a pretty unique pair of ragdoll like cats and he had some funny shots of the time Lisa brought over her pet sugar glider, Goldie. Barry beamed at the thought of his brindle-brown mutt interacting with the spirited pair of felines. Mick tried to hide a smirk at the slightly nervous looks that flashed across Barry and Leonard’s faces when he pulled up pictures of his milk snake.

“I know you’ll get used to him guys. He’s totally harmless and I’ll never make you hold him.” Mick said with a smile.

Barry nodded and let out a small happy sigh. “You guy’s are going to love Flash and I’m sure he’ll love you.”

“It’s pretty cool that the brindle pattern on his side actually looks like lightning marks.” Len said, taking Barry’s phone to flip back through the few pictures Barry had showed them.

“My friends thought I should do a Harry Potter puns but I don’t know, I figured I’d save a harry potter pun for if I ever got a bird.”

“No birds.” Leonard growled.

“That would be a deal breaker.” Mick agreed with a nod.

Barry rolled his eyes, “I guess my dreams of owning a pet owl named Hoovadakadvra.”

Leonard’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, “Why not just Hedwig?”

Barry shook his head with a wry smile, “Way too obvious.”

Leonard laughed with a smirk and then went up to fetch more coffees after a half hour of Barry sipping off of Mick and Len’s.

“Same thing, Mick?” He asked.

“Please.” Mick replied with a grin.

“Barry, what about you?” Len raised an eyebrow at the younger man.

“Something where you don’t taste espresso. So… I don’t know a normal latte or an iced tea or a smoothie or an iced coffee with lots of cream and sugar?” His eyebrows furrowed as he thought.

“So, something cold and sweet?” Leonard offered.

“I don’t think he needs anymore caffeine.” Mick teased with a smirk.

Leonard nodded reflecting Mick’s smirk, “I’ll get you something good.”

Leonard ordered his and Mick’s easily, the girl paused at the lumberjack latte but the guy who had made it earlier told her he’d do it. Then he thought for a moment about Barry’s and then smiled as he ordered the third drink.

When he returned to the table Mick took his to sip on and Barry beamed at the whip cream covered sweet treat.

“What is it?” Barry asked.

“It’s a vanilla bean frappe.” Len shrugged, “No caffeine, because you already talk at a mile a minute. But, plenty of sweet goodness.”

The trio then rolled back into their conversation. Barry telling them about the plan for the day. He worked with an internet company that made videos, articles, and interactive quizzes and games. Most of his work was scientific consultations and research but some of it was stunts for the videos.

“I’m actually supposed to meet them at the warehouse to do a couple explosion test runs at one.” Barry chewed his lip as he took the last sip of his drink.

“It’s a little after noon, you should probably get going soon.” Mick realized after checking his phone. “I should actually get going, I have a consultation appointment with a pregnant couple at one.”

“And Lisa made me promise I’d meet her for lunch at one to tell her all about meeting…” He stopped himself from calling them what she always did, his internet boyfriends.

“Okay, before we split off and overthink every interaction we had here today can we address… this?” Barry motioned between all three of them as they were standing up from the table.

“I’m going to call you my boyfriends. I’ve already been doing it in my head and I just- I want to. If it’s okay.” Mick stated carefully.

Leonard smiled but before saying anything looked at Barry, who once again was beaming like an idiot. “That’s more than okay. That’s good. That’s great!”

“Yeah, boyfriends.” Before he could over think it Leonard stepped forward to give Mick and quick kiss on the lips then lean partially over the table and grabbed Barry’s shirt front to give him a quick peck as well. “Text when you’re done with your work stuff. I’m going to spend this Saturday afternoon listening to my sister gush over how cute we are.”

“Wait, how is she going to gush without a selfie to look at?” Barry asked, quickly nudging Mick toward Leonard and pulling out his phone.

“I have the longest arms, give it here.” Mick said with a sigh.

The three crushed together and flashed smiles. The first selfie sucked, but the fourth try was the charm and Barry sent it to their group chat.

“Bye, boyfriends.” Barry smiled and hopped up on his tiptoes to peck Mick on the lips and brushed his hand over Len’s butt as he passed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, bookmarks, and kudos are greatly appreciated! I might make a sequel to this at some point so let me know if you liked it!


End file.
